


Little Boy Blue

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And he glows, Bill's whatever age you want, Chubby Dipper, Dipper has blue skin, Dipper's 12, Fairies, Fairy Bill, M/M, Magic, Magical Dipper, Magical society, Overweight Dipper Pines, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is filled with magic and Dipper Pines is still seen as an outcast, but a trip into the forest with Grunkle Ford and an encounter with a golden fairy might change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I thought was cute, let me know what you guys think!

The world was full of magic and mysteries, it was part of everyday life and taught to children at a young age. For some, the gift of magic never came, but for others it was bestowed upon them from birth, Dipper Pines was one of the rare children, he had a light shade of blue steel skin, and although odd colored skin had been heard of but was quiet rare, it wasn't what set him apart from others, it was how his skin glowed. It was soft and light, a peaceful blue that never dimmed, to ancient wizards and old scholars he was a marvel, but to the young children of the rising society he was a freak.

He had no friends for everyone laughed at all his oddities; his blue, glowing skin, his constellation birthmark that shined a bright silver underneath his chocolatey bangs, his other magic mark that appeared as a silver Pine Tree across his chubby, left cheek, and his overly round, plump form. The only people he had to talk to were his twin and his two grunkles, as his parents held no gifts for magic and had sent them over to their grunkles' in hopes that they would find a better education in the magical town of Gravity Falls.

Mabel was truly his only friend, she was his twin and had a similar mark on her cheek, a multi colored shooting star that granted her the ability to change the color of anything and leave behind a glittery trail in her wake. Many liked to joke and tease him on how his sister must of changed his skin color in the womb, but Mabel had tried to change his glowing, blue tone once and he had ended up a bright, bubble gum pink mess for a week, including his hair and eyes.

After that horrid fiasco he tended to stay away from his sister's colorful shenanigans and opted to stick around his calmer, magical instructor Ford. His grunkle had a total of twelve fingers and knew what it was like to be physically different like Dipper, plus he was always observing the mysterious creatures that plagued the forest around the town. It amazed the young, blue boy while also keeping the local bullies away.

He and Ford were on one of their adventures now, Ford taking the lead, with one of his coded journals in hand, while Dipper lugged behind, the long sleeved clothes he was wearing to hide his obvious glow were hot and constricting, slowing down his pudgy, chunky form. The summer breeze was hot on his face and sweat had started to collect under his armpits as well as around and in between his lumpy fat rolls. He padded behind, huffing with his ragged breath as a hot, lavender flush blossomed on his plump face.

"Grunkles Ford, are we almost there?"

The older mage glanced back, taking in his apprentice's sweaty apperence and glowing, flushed skin, he gave the boy a small smile, he was doing his best,

"Almost Dipper, we'll be observing fairies today so make sure to keep on your toes, alright?"

There was a shuffling behind him and Dipper waddled up besides him, panting and out of breath from his quickened pace,

"F-fairies?! Oh wow Ford, we're gonna meet fairies? I can't wait!"

  
His chub jiggled as he skipped besides his grunkle, a new spring in his step, they wandered around for a while more, the swaying of the pines and the chatter of unseen creatures leaving the two lost in their own content thoughts. At some point the forest seemed to twinkle and brighten, the pines seeming to glitter and shift into different colors in the dazzling afternoon light, it dulled out Dipper's own odd glow and his curiosity sparked to its highest point yet. Musical laughter began to fill the breezy air, a wind chime of sounds, light and fluttery, swam through the trees.

"We're here."

Ford glanced back at his great nephew, a wide smile forming on his face as he saw the bewildered look of amazment on Dipper face as a swarm of tiny, glowing creatures twinkled into existence as they emerged from the sparkly trees. The small creatures flew around the glowing boy, flipping off his hat and weaving themselves into his dark curly hair. They tickled his nose and landed on his overly round belly, causing the blue skinned being to giggle endlessly,

"Grunkle Ford are these...are these the fairies?!"

He ploped his large form down in the thick grass, still laughing as the creatures showered him in a wave of glitter, each one was a bright bulb of colorful light, causing the chubby boy's own glow to brighten in his gleeful state. Ford watched with a satisfied grin, he knew bringing Dipper here would please the boy, he'd always been so down about his oddities but once he sees what a fairy's true form looked like he doubted the kid would ever hate his glowing, blue skin again.

"Dipper I'm gonna go do some research down by the fairy's river for awhile, why don't you stay here and see what kind of research you can come up with on your own."

The boy's mocha eyes expanded into milky orbs, utter awe on his chubby face,

"Y-you've mean I get to do research on my own? T-thank you Ford, I won't let you down!"

The old mage watched his apprentice pull out his own small journal from the small backpack he carried behind him, already ripping the pages open and joting down the new information he was quickly learning. Dipper scribbled down notes for awhile, his mind focusing on the marvelous creatures before him and their sparkly, tiny forms. The fairies began to die down, slowly trickling away as they grew tired of the blue boy's quiet demeanor, but one small fairy remained, a tiny golden being that sat on Dipper's protruding belly, it had remained seated long after the other's had left, it finally flew up into the air, hovering right before the boy's chubby face,

"Hi there!"

It's small voice was somehow loud and echoy, reverberating off the colorful trees, Dipper was entranced by it's dazzling voice.

"H-hello..."

In a flash of sunflower light the creature began to expand, becoming roughly the same size as the boy before him, if not a little taller, he was a creature of pure beauty, his whole being seeming to sparkle a brilliant gold, his wings catching every ray of summer light. Dipper jumped in surprise at the sudden change of size, the creature laughed at the boy's squeak of surprise and the increase of his purple blush,

"Ha, you're funny!"

The round, blue boy quickly recovered, a frown forming on his pouty lips, his brown eyebrows scrunching together,

"I'm not funny! Y-you're funny!"

The golden being continued to chuckled, his mesmerizing wings fluttering in his care free state.

"Of course I'm funny! I'm Bill Cipher by the way and I like your glow Pine Tree!"

"P-pine Tree.."

Dipper's pudgy hand quickly slapped across his silver mark, his purple blush and blue glow intensifying,

"Y-you like my glow..."

  
Bill hovered down into the plush grass, crossing his legs as he sat in front of the round boy,

"Yeah, I've never seen a fairy like you before, normal fairies don't glow blue, and you're big and squishy too!"

He emphasised his point by poking one of his golden fingers into the chubby boy's stomach, his thin finger sinking deep into Dipper's huge gut. Dipper flinched away at the touch, protectivley cradling his large tummy while his deep, purple blush reached all the way to his ears, tears prickling his large eyes,

"W-what are you doing?! I-i'm not a fairy!"

The golden creature tipped his head to the side, his beautiful face frowning in confusion,

"What do you mean? You have to be a fairy, you glow-"

"S-so what if I glow?! I'm not like you, i-i'm a human! I don't have pretty wings like you or-or a nice body or look attractive in any way! I'm gross and fat and weird and glow a stupid color that never stops! I'm just some magical freak that people like to laugh at..."

Dipper had curled in on himself, hugging his stubby legs with his thick arms, fat tears were rolling down his face, he let his voice die off in a meek, pathetic whisper. He was nothing like this beautiful creature before him, and he never would be, he was just a kid with too much physical oddities and not enough magical power. Why would an incredible creature like Bill be interested in a freak of a human like him?

The fairy before him burned a scolding red, his entire body a fiery furnace before dying out, leaving his skin a warm, caramel color, his golden eyes and hair remained the same, crimson specks littered throughout,

"So you think that just because you're a human you can't be special? I think you look beautiful, you're so soft and squishy that I just..."

Bill lept forward, wrapping his lean arms around the chubby boy's thick chest, his wings fluttered in his excitement and Dipper's blue glow intensified to the brightest its ever been. He sat frozen as the blond nuzzled his face into Dipper's chubby, marked cheek, bewildered by the other's actions,

"Wha-"

"And your magical essence is amazing! That's what you glow Pine Tree, you know that right? You have so much power it can't contain itself, you're the strangest human I've ever met!"

"My skin glows because it's...it's my magic? B-but I've never been able to do anything magical! Mabel's the one with the powers..."

Bill chuckled at the blue toned boy's denial, the poor human had apparently had a rough life, his magical energy never being trained correctly.

"Just because you haven't mastered your powers doesn't mean you don't have them. And if you want I can teach you."

Dipper perked up at this, a smile finally cracking over his tear stained, purple face.

"Y-you can teach me how to use my magic? Will I stop glowing if you do?"

The boy became self conscious again, hiding his blue face with his replaced hat, his natural light shining bright underneath the fabric,

"Of course you'll stop glowing, but why would you want to, I think your glow is beautiful, and so is the rest of you."

Bill leaned back, loving the way the burenette became a plum, flustered mess. He picked at his clothes, the blond's words ringing in his ears,

"U-um t-thanks. I-I think you're b-beautiful too."

Dipper wouldn't meet the fairy's eyes but grinned slightly at the other's musical laughter, Bill's golden glow lighting up once again,

"So it's a deal then, I'll teach you how to control your magic and in return you come visit me even after our lessons are over."

"Wait I didn't- hmph fine, it's a deal Bill."

"Great!"

They shook hands, Bill's golden hand wrapped tightly around Dipper's pudgy, blue one, an emerald glow rising from their connected colors. They both looked up at each other, brilliant smiles decorating each of their glowing faces, as their magical bond was made.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper with physical abnormalities makes me happy


End file.
